Shadow of the Moon
by Shadowwolf1159
Summary: first fic suck at summerys no flames blah blah blah so enjoy discontinued read if you dare
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it. Damn it all to hell, "said a black figure. It was a very rainy night and someone was walking home from a very terrible day at work. And that someone was Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was an artificial biogenetic mobian hedgehog and the ultimate life form. His life was ruined was a huge_, _no, _enormous _understatement. more like it went to hell, got raped by one million demons, then the devil himself, incinerated _twice_, and to make it all worse, put in some fat guy's chili to be shat out as anal bile. Yeah, it was that bad. He had lost his job, gotten dumped by his girlfriend, and lost all his money.

He went in his house and closed the door. he walked through his house and sat on the couch and took off his signature rocket shoes. "Why does this happen to me?" he sighed. He heard the door bell ring. "Ugh, coming," he said He opened the door and saw nothing. "F**king teenagers." he said. He closed the door and walked back over to the couch. He heard something drop through the mail slot and turned around. He walked back to the door to see what it was. It was a letter. He walked back to the couch to read it, only to step on a pin. "Son of a god damn mother f**king b*tch!" He screamed as he started streaming other colorful language. He finally sat down with a sigh. he set the letter on the couch and looked at his foot only to see that the pin was very far into his foot. He winced as he pulled the sharp object out of his foot. He got it bandaged up and sat back down on the couch. He looked at he letter and picked it up. On it in beautiful hand writing was his name. "Hmph, strange. I didn't think any one cared any more," he said the back was a wax seal. ' _P__eople still do that_?' he thought. He looked back to the front to see where it came from. It said 'The Solar Empire of Equestria'. "The hell is an Equestra?" he said quizzically. He opened the wax seal. The letter said

'Dear Shadow the Hedgehog,

You may choose whether or not to belive this letter. If you choose to belive this then read on. I have watched you in your world and I have seen how much trouble you are going through and want to help. Go to the hill you were standing on when the Black Arms invaded your planet. If you go to the base of that hill there will be three holes. In the two small holes, place the feathers enclosed in this letter. In the large hole, place your Chaos Emerald. When you do, wait and I will give you more instructions.

Sincerely'

Princess Luna of the Solar Empire of Equestria

"Odd," He said. He looked in the enelope, and sure enough, there were two feathers. "Well I have nothing else to do. Maybe, just maybe, this will give me a new purpose for living," he said. He grabbed his emerald and teleported to the hill. He placed the two feathers in the two small holes. He looked at his emerald and sighed. "I hope this works," he said. He placed his Chaos Emerald in the large hole. Almost instantaneosly, a purple portal apeared out of nowhere. "SON OF A B*TCH" he yelled as he fell back in suprise. He got back up, hoping no one had seen him. "Is this Choas Contr- WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" he screamed as he was suddenly shoved into the portal.

A/N:**Sup bitches! So this is my first fic review please!**


	2. Dark Story Begining

**Dark Story**

Shadow woke up in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. He looked around to see that he was in a room almost as black as he was. "Where am I?" he wondered. He was startled by a knock on the door to the left. "Luna!. Luna!. That foal, I'm coming in!" said a feminine voice. 'Oh shit!' He thought. He quickly climbed under the bed."Luna! Luna? Where is that foal?" said the feminine voice, "Oh, what's this?". Shadow turned his head to see what she was looking at. It was the picture of Maria that he always carried with him! "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he screamed as he snatched his photo away from the... horse? "W-what is that!" the... horse screeched. Suddenly he was surrounded by two more ...horses. These were clad in golden armor and accompanied by spears. One pointed a spear at his throat. Going on instinct, Shadow grabbed the spear, stabbed the first guard and kicked the second. With all the guards defeated, he ran out the door.

He passed many more startled horses as he streaked down the hall. 'What the fucking hell is going on? First I get shoved into some random portal, then talking horses? This must be one of the Doctor's experiments. He must have found some way to get into my head and fuck with my mind until I go insane. Yeah That's it! This is just one big nightm-' WHAM! He had run into a wall. A FUCKING WALL. After he stopped seeing Sonic run around his head, he noticed that there was a rather large crack in the wall. "Ow" was all he said. Suddenly he was surrounded by at least one hundred guards. He fought endlessly but soon grew tired "I can't keep this up," Shadow said, exhausted. As soon he said that he was impaled in the shoulder, then the leg, then the stomach. "We got you now, pest," something inside Shadow snapped.**"****THAT'S IT!" **He screamed,**"DEATH TO ALL WHO APPOSE ME!".** Shadow was glowing a hellish bloody crimson. **"_CHAOS_ _BLAST!_". **A giant wave of crimson energy burst from Shadow, incinerating any thing it touched. When he calmed down he looked around to see everything torched. He noticed that the wall was gone, too. He also noticed the sood of several gaurds coming his way. Without looking back, he lept out of the hole.


	3. Discovering Ponyville

**Dark Cont.**

'Where am I? All I remember is getting pushed in that portal. Whoever did that is going to get a faceful of Chaos Spears.' Shadow thought. As he snuck through the town he saw a lone horse singing as she walked. "I'm walkin' on sunshine_ whoah _I'm-AH!" she was interrupted by Shadow slamming her against the wall. "Where am I!" Shadow shouted at her. "AH! Help me!" she was once gain interrupted by Shadow grabbing her muzzle. "SHUT UP!" he shouted at her, "Now answer me and I won't hurt you." "Mhm" she said, terrified. "Now where am I?" "You're in Canterlot" she said 'Canterlot? Sounds like this place came from a poorly written children's book. ' Shadow thought. "If you alert anyone about our encounter I will hunt you down and slowly and viciously murder you. Understand?" he said "Y-yes sir" the terrified pony said.

Shadow left the pony and skated away. He had noticed that the moon**(A/N:Yes it's night)** was incredibly bright, almost as bright as the sun was at day. 'That's strange, last time I checked, it was a new moon.' he thought. He saw a set of gates, but there were at least fifty guards facing him. "Stand your ground men!" barked what Shadow assumed was the captain. 'Fools! Don't they now who they're up against? Me, the ultimate life form!?' With a primal battle cry worthy of the Spartans, he charged at the guards. Firing a storm of Chaos Spears. In seconds, Shadow left all of the gaurds unconcious and/or severly wounded. He left them and skated off.

'What has happened to me? It seems like ever since I came here, I have gotten more powerful. I have a feeling that this unnaturaly bright moon has something to do with it. Wait, whats that?' He had seen somthing in the distance. 'A village? I'll go check it out.' He skated off to the distant object.

**(A/N:From now on I'm going to write in Shadow's P.O.V) **As I neared the object, I saw that it was a town. I also noticed that the sun was starting to rise and the incredible power leaving me. Suddenly, I noticed that I was exuasted. It seems that I get that amazing power from the moon. Hmph, lunar power. Wait, lunar, _luna_, Princess Luna! She's the one responsible for this! She's probably the one who pushed me in the first place! SHE'S DEAD!. I remembered how tired I was. Well, maybe after I regain my energy.' I skated to the village.

As I arived at the town, I saw that was very busy. 'No use sneaking through here' so, taking a deep breath, I stepped out into the middle of the crowd. Hearing a couple of gasps, I turned and walked in an opposite direction. As I was walking there was a shout to my left. "WATCH OUT!" said the thing as it slammed into me. I shouted invoulintarily "GOD DAMMIT SONIC! I SWEAR THAT IF YOU RUN INTO ME EVER AGAIN I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU TO PIECES!" "Hey! Watch your mouth! And my name isn't 'Sonic'. It's Rainbow Dash." As I took another look I saw it was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. "Whoever you are, watch where you're going." I growled. "Hey, what can I say? I'm the fastest. Once I get going, I dont' have time to stop." she said. Tch. Her? Fastest? My ass. "Hey I have a deal. Seeing that I'm homeless, starving, and have no money, if beat you in a race, you have to provide me with all three." I offer. "And I beat you you have to be my servant for as long as I say." "Deal" I say. She sticks out her hoof. I (awkwardly) shake it.


	4. Clean Slate

**Dark**

Rainbow Dash led me outside of town to start our race. "You ready uhh.." "Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." I finished. "Well, prepare to be wearing an apron, Shadow. First one back to Ponyville wins."Ponyville?"The town we were just in." Oh, ok" I said. "3..2..1..GO!" she sped off at really high speeds. Wow she's fast. She might actually be a challenge. I activated my skates and sped off after her. I easily caught up after her. "You're fast I'll give you that," her head snapped over to look at me. "But not fast enough". "How did you manage to catch up?" she asked in disbelief. "Easy, I'm the ultimate life form." I said. "Whatever." she said as she sped up. I sped up along side her. "Slow down already!" "Can't. See ya." I said as I sped off ahead of her. Suddenly, there was an explosion similar to a sonic boom as a streak of rainbow flew past me. "_WHAT!? NO ONE IS FASTER THAN ME!"_ I shouted as I started to glow a dark blue. "_CHAOS CONTROL_!" I shot forward faster than Mach 5. I smirked as I saw Skittle's surprised face as I screamed past her. Wait, Skittles? Looks like Rainbow has a new nickname. Wait, the town is coming up, fast, REALLY fast. "HOW DO I TURN THIS THING OFF!?" I shouted as I crashed into a building, resulting in a huge explosion. As I was sitting in a pile of rubble, I saw numerous ponies staring at me, including Skittles. "Wow, you OK Shadow?" she asked me. "Fine" I said as I stood up. Suddenly, I couldn't move. I looked over to see that there were what seemed to be the polar opposites of the guards I faced yesterday. One of them had a glowing horn. Maybe that was what was disabling my movement "On your way citizens." said the guard with the glowing horn. They walked away with me in tow.

* * *

We neared the castle in which this whole fiasco began. I wonder what they were going to do with me. Couldn't be anything good. "Be quiet as I put this invisibility spell on you." one of the guards said. I could feel a tingling sensation as I became invisible. Awed, I stayed quiet as they took me to a room. They took the spells off me as they left through the door. I looked around to see that I was in a familiar room. "So, this is where it all began. Isn't it, Princess" I said as I shot forward and slammed the princess behind me against the wall. I pulled my fist back and prepared to punch her so hard she would end up on the moon.**(A/N:See what I did there?)**"Wait! I'm sorry! have mercy!" she pleaded. It took me every fiber of my body not to smash her face in. "Explain!" "I just wanted to help you get through this hard point in your life. I never ment for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry. I just made every thing worse. Ever since I came back, my subjects have all hated and feared me." she said with tears in her eyes. Suddenly I felt no rage at all, not even annoyance. It had been replaced by another emotion. Regret and was just like me. When I came back from stasis, I had no companionship, Just people who wanted to use me for thir own personal needs. Everyone else hated my guts or feared me. Most still do. "I'm sorry your highness. I had no idea. Please let me reenter your world with a clean slate."I said. "Gladly" she said. "and please, call me Luna.

* * *

Luna led me to a room with a large table in the middle. "Now stay here and sit were you like. I'll get the servants to bring you some dinner. Now, what would you like" she said as she handed me a menu. I looked it over and saw, to my disgust, that everything was plant-based. "I heard that there was a famous apple goods maker. Could I get something from there?" "You mean the apple family? That's rather far..."She said. "I don't have to eat then" I said. "Are you sure?" she said with hint of disbelief in her voice. "Yes" I said. "Alright, but don't come to complaining about how you're starving. "I wouldn't dare." As I said that, she sat down. "So tell me a little about yourself, Shadow." "Well, I am very similar to you. I was created by a brilliant professor named Gerald Robotnik. I was supposed to be a cure for his granddaughter's illness. He never found the cure but made me, the ultimate life form. The government disapproved of the assignment and killed every one involved with the project, including little Maria. They couldn't kill me so they put me in a stasis and locked me deep underground. Fifty years later, I was brought out of my stasis by Professor Gerald's grandson, only to use me for his own personal gain. During that time, I almost destroyed the planet. But, I soon realized the errors of my ways and helped the heroes of my planet save the world. Another three years later, my father, a psychopathic alien warlord, came to enslave my planet. I stopped him from doing so. But, even though I saved the world numerous times, almost the entire planet either hates me or fears me. So, that pretty much sums up my life." I looked and saw Luna's dumbfounded expression. "Wow you really are just like me. Well, I'm sure that once someone heard your story she would accept you. " she said. "Were are you going with this..?" I said warily. "You can come in now!" Luna shouted. The door behind Luna slowly opened to reveal a familiar white princess. _**"YOU!"**_ I screamed as I lunged at her.


	5. Bad News

Hello dear readers. I have some distressing news. I have decided to discontinue this story. I'm very sorry. Goodbye


End file.
